


【羿往情深】Stalker（R）

by npcsolo



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M, R18, 纯肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npcsolo/pseuds/npcsolo





	【羿往情深】Stalker（R）

这是第20天，黄嘉新第20次看到那个男人从对面寝室楼走出来。他不属于这里，黄嘉新想，他不是这里的学生，他的气质和打扮跟周围的理工科宅男太不一样了。根据黄嘉新的观察，那个男人周一到周五在非常固定的时间早上8点出门，走出校区，一路走到地铁站，晚上7点准时回来进入对面的寝室楼，周末出门时间不定，黄嘉新有理由怀疑，这人是一个上班族，为什么他会住在学生宿舍楼里，黄嘉新很好奇，他还看到那个男人出入食堂，虽然他看起来跟周围的学生年纪差不多，但散发出来的气场迥然不同。这样一个人，很容易就注意到他吧，黄嘉新心想，他太不一样了，所以我每天透过窗户观察他是否准时回来，在他身后十几米进入食堂悄悄看他吃了什么，也很正常吧，嗯我很正常。观察的久了，黄嘉新摸透了这个男人的规律，看到他戴着耳机有些高兴的回来，黄嘉新也跟着高兴起来，看到他低气压地回来，黄嘉新也跟着沮丧。黄嘉新搞不懂他到底在观察什么，也许只是希望这个男人每天可以平安回来。

于是今天，一个周六的晚上，这个男人一般不会出门的晚上，黄嘉新看到他打扮的很不一般的，近乎妩媚地，在10点出门了。这么晚了，他要去哪，黄嘉新的心开始鼓噪起来了，时针转的很慢，黄嘉新几乎要睡在窗口了，那个男人还是没回来。就在快要睡着的时候，黄嘉新看到一辆黑色的车缓缓驶入宿舍楼下，路灯下他还是能看清楚，这是一辆价值不菲的车，那个男人从副驾驶座下来了，他朝驾驶座里的人挥了挥手，有些脚步不稳地走向了宿舍楼，黄嘉新一看时间，凌晨2点了，就在那个男人开门前，他突然停了下来转过头冲黄嘉新那个方向笑了一下，在路灯昏黄的光下，黄嘉新看的清清楚楚，他是朝着我笑的。黄嘉新一下子被吓醒了，吓得还没来得及从窗口逃离，那个男人就已经开门进去消失在黑暗里，黄嘉新有一种做错事被发现的心惊肉跳感，他为什么，他怎么知道，我在看他。还有，他跟驾驶座的人是什么关系，为什么这么晚才回来，黄嘉新不安的心跳了一晚上，吵得他睡不着觉，睁眼到天亮，才迷迷糊糊睡过去了。

黄嘉新一觉醒来，已经过了午饭饭点了，他觉得不能再这样下去了，必须要做点什么。他有一种强烈的欲望，想跟那个男人说话，该怎么搭讪，他得想个办法。办法总归是有的，就是土了点，无非是黄嘉新看到过那个男人会喂猫，算准了他的善良，在他经过的路上，背着一个拉开拉链的书包走在他前面。果不其然，那个男人拍了拍他的肩说，“同学，你的书包开了。”黄嘉新转过头，这是他第一次直视这个男人的眼睛，一瞬间耳朵热腾腾的，可能红了，黄嘉新说不好，他感觉对面好像注意到了，“哦，谢谢。”黄嘉新慢慢拉上了书包拉链，又看向他，总得说点什么，他想要这个男人的联系方式，他嘴巴张了张，还没来得及说，但怎么感觉那个男人站的那么近，还笑意盈盈的看着他，像是在等着他开口。

“你盯了我很久吧。“柔柔淡淡的，还是那个男人先开口了，黄嘉新感觉这个声音好像是从另一个世界飘过来的，像是在催眠，好温柔，但现在不是睡着的时候，”你怎么知道的.......“，我的秘密，我以为只有我一个人知道的秘密，就这么被轻易戳破了，比纸还薄。  
“我又不迟钝，一个又高又帅的男孩，总是出现在我十几米内，还经常在食堂看到你，我一看向你，你的眼神就躲闪，一看就知道心里有鬼吧，“他柔柔的点了点黄嘉新的胸口，是心脏的位置。“前几天，我到阳台晒衣服，看到你趴在对面的窗口，就明白了，你可真能忍啊。”那个男人越靠越近，呼出的气几乎到了黄嘉新的耳朵根，黄嘉新感到不知所措，但有一种愉悦，慢慢从心底升腾，原来这近乎一个月的等待，就是为了这样的时刻。  
“我叫李振宁，你可以叫我深深，你呢？“”黄嘉新。“他缓缓握上李振宁的手，他在李振宁的瞳仁里，看到了自己的眼睛，同样的渴望。之前所有好奇的问题，现在都可以暂时放到一边。  
“我的室友住在校外，长期不在。“黄嘉新把李振宁拉的更近了些，以近乎搂着他的姿势，牵着他的手走进宿舍楼，点开电梯。这几步路，黄嘉新好像走在棉花上，在电梯里，他吻了李振宁，什么都不想说什么都不想问，只想吻他。

嘴唇的相碰后，温柔的亲吻成了绵长的湿吻，好喜欢，好喜欢亲你啊深深，黄嘉新上瘾了，多巴胺急速分泌。一路吻到到了寝室，关上门，空气中只有躁动不安的荷尔蒙，无处可逃。  
黄嘉新温柔但不客气地解开了李振宁的衬衫扣子，小麦色皮肤胸前两颗红豆已经耸立，暴露在空气里勾引着黄嘉新的舌头。李振宁非常敏感，温热的舌头黏上来的时候，他感觉自己的下体又胀大了一圈，他想叫，但不能惊到隔壁，只好张着嘴，发出难耐的气声，”哈......“。太色情了，黄嘉新真的没经历过这个，李振宁太色情了，他三两下，解开了李振宁的皮带，裤子松松落下，露出饱满的大腿根部，棉质短裤里鼓出了一个大包，而黄嘉新同样也鼓得不行，两个人隔着短裤互相蹭着，李振宁忍不住用手摩挲着黄嘉新硬的不行的大包，带着气声说，”好大啊....“。光是摸着黄嘉新的下体，李振宁就爽到不行，而黄嘉新更加受不了，太舒服了，他一边亲着李振宁抬头仰起的脖子，一手揽住腰，一手摸着李振宁的大腿根部，不安分地摸进李振宁的内裤里，握住那根完全形体，轻轻喘着说，“你说对了，我真的，真的忍了好久。“

李振宁意识到了什么，黄嘉新的手法以及毫不着急开发他的后穴，他问道，“你是不是，还没跟男人做过？”又被说中了，黄嘉新觉得在李振宁面前好像赤身裸体，总是被看的透透的。不回答就是默认了，李振宁笑了，不是在笑谁，只是觉得很好玩，“没事，”他靠近黄嘉新的耳朵，“我教你。”

李振宁含住黄嘉新的耳垂，用舌头轻轻地一圈圈在他耳朵里打着转，那是他的敏感带，李振宁在看到他脸红的那一刻就发现了。果不其然，黄嘉新闭着眼，喘气的声音比刚才还要的响，听黄嘉新叫李振宁觉得特别有成就感，缓缓揭下他的内裤边缘，褪到粗大的那根刚好弹出，让内裤边缘卡在大腿根部，只露出盆骨。耳朵的攻势还没停下，黄嘉新沉迷在湿淋淋的咂咂声中，下身的欲望越涨越大，李振宁的手也不放过那根，手法娴熟地撸动。舌头连着银丝离开了耳朵，李振宁的眼睛也蒙着水汽，湿漉漉的，黄嘉新摁着他的后脑勺吻了上去，好湿，李振宁的嘴里水越来越多，吻起来湿湿的很顺滑。“好大......”，不知道为什么李振宁撸着黄嘉新的粗大时，自己也跟着爽起来了，黄嘉新喜欢听李振宁梦呓般说他大，喜欢李振宁眼神迷离的，好像沉醉在他的大里，他的虚荣心得到了极大的满足，还有肉体上的满足，他越来越有感觉了。

李振宁确实沉醉了，他突然很想吃，很想尝尝这跟肉棒的味道，咂吧起来是什么的。没防备地，他跪了下来一口含住黄嘉新的肉棒，一下子吃的很深。“啊——”黄嘉新情不自禁地叫了出来，别说他是第一次看到这么香艳的场景，李振宁湿的不行的嘴巴大口吃了他的肉棒，整个欲望被湿热的深喉包围，他已经很有感觉了，现在他特别特别想射。李振宁一下子吃的太深，喉咙被刺激的不行，湿漉漉的眼睛抬头望着黄嘉新，控制不住地涌出了生理性泪水，眼眶泛红。黄嘉新完全被欲望支配了，看到这样的李振宁只想弄坏他，想让他的喉咙受到更多的刺激，想射到他的嘴里，想把白色液体满满灌进他的食道，想让他咽下自己的东西，不想让他逃，李振宁不能逃，黄嘉新快到顶点，他不再温柔，有点粗暴地按住李振宁的后脑勺，手指穿过毛茸茸的头发，动着腰，下体一下一下在李振宁的嘴里进进出出。李振宁感觉自己的嘴唇都快被磨破了，喉咙被刺激得更是想吐，但是他知道自己躲不开，只能发出呜呜咽咽的，好像小动物求饶般的声音，嘴巴被塞满，口水却越来越多，他的嘴角流出透明的蜜一般的液体，太色情了，黄嘉新看到李振宁被玩坏的样子，刺激到了顶点，喉头发出一声低吟，按住李振宁的后脑勺不动了。李振宁感觉到肉棒一颤一颤的，在他嘴里，不断射出黏腻的液体，一股一股，没完没了的。黄嘉新说，“咽下去。”黄嘉新知道这样不对，但他太希望李振宁咽下去了。李振宁嘴里混杂着自己的口水和黄嘉新的精液，脑子涨涨的，喉结动了两下，尽数吞下。黄嘉新放开了李振宁的脑袋，刚射过的肉棒还连着他嘴里的银丝，他已经恍惚了。黄嘉新抬起李振宁的下巴，看着被玩坏的心爱之人迷离的眼神，一把抱起其实也没跪多久的李振宁，把他圈在怀里，好喜欢，真的好喜欢。

黄嘉新感觉到半硬下体还在颤动，蹭着李振宁鼓鼓囊囊的大包，他拉下李振宁的内裤，扔到一边，把人抱到床上。黄嘉新的手臂撑在床上，亮晶晶的眼睛望着李振宁，象征性地帮他撸了两下，自己又硬了。黄嘉新知道眼下李振宁累的没力气再教他什么了，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗，他舔湿了自己的手指，先是一根，伸进了李振宁的后穴。李振宁虽然嘴巴酸麻，欲望还在，只增不减，后面的刺激让他微张着嘴，半睁着眼睛，仰着脖子尽情享受。再是两根，肠液慢慢被带出来，三根，李振宁的后面开始想要，非常想要更大的东西塞进来。

李振宁又发出温柔的气声说，“哈啊....进来吧”，黄嘉新很喜欢在床上李振宁的欲望被自己掌控的感觉，他觉得自己好像无师自通了，贴近李振宁的耳朵呼出热气，不怀好意地问，“想要什么进来？”李振宁被三根手指进进出出搞的越来越欲求不满，眼眶再次泛红，自己也情不自禁想说骚话，柔柔地又不像他自己的声音说，“啊.......想要肉棒.....“，腰肢已经难耐地扭动起来了。太骚了，黄嘉新太喜欢李振宁在床上发骚的样子了，骚得他把手指换成自己邦邦硬的肉棒，挺进李振宁的后穴。不得不说，李振宁的后穴比嘴巴还让黄嘉新喜欢，除了有点太紧。黄嘉新亲着李振宁的脖子，一路吻到唇，”深深，放松点。“李振宁喜欢接吻，吻着吻着后面打开了一点，黄嘉新缓缓开始抽插。他把李振宁的腿掰到最大，一下下动着腰，几下浅的，突然来一下深的，李振宁没想到，真的小看他了，没想到他这么懂，这么懂怎么让自己爽，这下真的忍不了叫床的欲望，随着黄嘉新时快时慢的撞击，他忍不住发出“啊......啊”的浪叫。黄嘉新很爱听李振宁叫，发骚的样子让他像不知疲倦耕地的牛，在李振宁身上开垦。

“啊....啊......好爽.....啊......啊”，李振宁被操的越来越想要，他想两条腿夹住黄嘉新的腰，但他控制不了自己的身体，腿被分得开开的，床板发出吱吱呀呀的声音，他的两条腿就随着黄嘉新的频率悬在半空中抖动，无助的双腿有点发酸。越来越爽骚话也越来越多，李振宁眼神迷离柔柔地唤着，“啊......操我.....”，李振宁太骚了，骚得黄嘉新差点缴械投降，但他刚射过一次，现在续航能力超强，不容易再射出来，狠狠操着他。但是李振宁刚才可没射，硬了那么久，早就想射了，现在光是后面被操着，他就想射了。就在一下下深深浅浅的抽插中，黄嘉新的肉棒磨过李振宁的g点，磨的李振宁呻吟连连，他被操射了，龟头吐出白浊，射在了他自己的肚皮上，可是他射了，黄嘉新还不想射，他把李振宁抱了起来。

李振宁刚射完，腿还打着颤，被抱到了墙上的镜子前，看着浑身赤裸的自己，最原始的欲望，刚高潮完小东西还半软着，黄嘉新从背后抱着他，手穿过李振宁的胳膊，轻轻揉捏他胸前的红豆，看着李振宁潮红又放荡的表情，画面香艳又刺激。黄嘉新一边吻着李振宁的脖子，眼睛却看着镜子里色气的自己和微张着嘴，任人鱼肉的爱人，四条一深一浅赤条条的腿交叠。李振宁也注意到了镜子里的自己，很美，很享受，他的小手覆上黄嘉新在他胸前使坏的大手，黄嘉新反手握住了他，李振宁扭过头与他接吻，两个人的眼睛都不约而同看向镜子里接吻的人，好像是在偷窥别人做爱一样，心照不宣的刺激。

李振宁意识到虽然自己的下体已经半软，但黄嘉新的肉棒还硬邦邦的，不断蹭着他的屁股和腿缝。李振宁的屁股是他的敏感点，以前有人开玩笑拍一下他的屁股，他都会有反应，现在更是，肉色的后穴一张一合，像蚌类呼吸一样，想被填满。黄嘉新也不再使坏，让李振宁腿分开，俯下上身，手撑在镜子上，看着自己，如何从后面操他。李振宁现在看着很清楚，镜子里的黄嘉新好像野兽，双手按在李振宁浅浅的腰窝上，同样看着镜子里的自己，他的表情很坏，不再是害羞的大男孩而是兽性大发变身成要把李振宁往死里操的冷脸男。说实话，李振宁被表情失控放荡的自己美到了，又被冷脸操他操的很爽的黄嘉新帅到了，这样看，真的挺配的，他知道他也对这种感觉上瘾了，好像逃不掉了。

后入的姿势会插得更深，臀肉与肚子拍打发出有节奏的“啪啪”声，非常淫靡，当然这一切本来就很淫靡。李振宁刚被操射，又紧接着被后入，感觉要被操穿了，非常希望黄嘉新快点射出来。可偏偏黄嘉新异常持久，都怪他自己一时兴起给黄嘉新口射了一次，现在被操的双腿打颤，手快支撑不住在镜子上了，可黄嘉新一点没打算停，还把李振宁的后穴操松了，不像之前那么紧致就更不容易射出来。不过他看出来李振宁快脱力了，还是努力酝酿了感觉。几下抽插后他来感觉了，没错这次他依旧不想射在外面，他想把自己的东西灌进李振宁的身体里，这是一种占有欲。快射了他顶进到最深处，满满地射在了李振宁的身体里，李振宁感受到后穴里的肉棒在颤抖，自己倒是来了反应，糟糕，被镜子里黄嘉新看到了。

黄嘉新慢慢退出李振宁的身体，李振宁有点直不起腰，依旧撅着屁股，站在镜子前，后穴慢慢流出白色液体，液体不像第一次那般浓稠，这样的场景让黄嘉新看呆了，这也太下流了吧。他把李振宁抱进浴室，打开莲蓬头，用手指把留在李振宁体内的精液抠出来，李振宁看着腿间流下来的白浊，感觉自己像个荡妇，而这种感觉让他更加兴奋，黄嘉新看着自己的东西从李振宁身体里流出来，觉得很奇妙，又看到李振宁前面的抬头，嘿嘿一笑。既然已经打开水龙头了，那就要好好洗澡，黄嘉新在李振宁小麦色的皮肤上，缓缓抹上沐浴露，氤氲的水气，两个人都冒着热气，黄嘉新一寸寸暧昧的抚摸让李振宁更加有感觉，他想要。于是李振宁搂上黄嘉新的脖子，涂满沐浴露滑不溜秋的身子贴上黄嘉新的身体，在浴室的水帘里，忘情接吻。黄嘉新一边吻着一边帮李振宁把沐浴露洗掉，两个人都硬了，黄嘉新知道自己只是硬了，并不想射，但是他希望李振宁可以射出来，他边让李振宁对着淋浴头好好洗脸冲澡，边用手帮他撸出来。其实他早就想帮李振宁撸的，是李振宁突然给他口打乱了他的计划，本来他只对这个方式有信心，只是后来他自己也震惊于“我也太会了吧”，也许是他们俩身体天然的契合，荷尔蒙的作用，潜滋暗长的爱意，让他无师自通。李振宁释放了出来，洗澡也洗完了，黄嘉新帮他擦干净身体和头发，找了一件干净白T给他当睡衣。黄嘉新的衣服对李振宁来说有点大，盖过屁股了，但肩膀的宽度刚刚好。

黄嘉新看着李振宁晃着宽大的T恤，光着腿爬上床休息，也蹭了上去，但他还散发着热气，没穿上衣。怀里的爱人，身上有跟自己一样的沐浴露的味道，香喷喷的，穿着自己的T恤还有贴身短裤，这一切让黄嘉新觉得很美好，他抱着李振宁，看着他的眼睛，一种岁月静好的心情涌上心头，“我喜欢你。”他是认真的，很认真地喜欢，此时不再被欲望支配后的李振宁恢复了往日的神色，语气平静但脸上带着点得逞的笑意，抚着黄嘉新的头毛说，“嗯。”，黄嘉新在等，李振宁轻轻在男朋友的脸上啄了一下，凑近他的耳朵说：“我也喜欢你。“小男朋友化身撒娇精，把头埋进李振宁的颈窝和锁骨蹭蹭，像只小动物终于找到了归宿。

之后的生活，怎么说呢，李振宁觉得都是自找的，下班回去很累，黄嘉新非要搂搂抱抱，光是抱抱亲亲感觉被治愈也就算了，抱着抱着就要做，李振宁连连求饶，“周末再做吧，我都被工作榨干了还要做，给我点活路。”之前都忍下来，黄嘉新当然能忍，他抱着李振宁，说好，心里在想，该买点润滑剂和套子了，毕竟有了规律的性生活，不能总这么“荒淫”，要做好安全措施。他问李振宁，你为什么住在学校里，李振宁说没啥原因，只是有朋友床位空出来，我又想省点钱，离公司也近，就住在学校里了。但是现在，嘿嘿，我们一起在外面住吧。


End file.
